


It’s Alright

by aphrodite14



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite14/pseuds/aphrodite14
Summary: 接队二后 复联找到了巴基 大家一起生活短小复健🎵《It’s Alright》——Fractures
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	It’s Alright

01

虽然和好友好不容易重逢，上面还是给史蒂夫下了任务。为了巴基吃意大利面时肉酱管够，史蒂夫还是接下了任务。毕竟这个任务并不危险，地点也不远。

临走前，史蒂夫找到娜塔莎。

“巴基现在已经比较稳定了，所以……我觉得，或许给他时间自己呆一会也没什么坏处。娜塔莎，帮我照顾好巴基，好吗？”

红发美人笑了，“去吧，队长。你知道我们永远支持你。”她拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀。

史蒂夫微笑，用力地拥抱了娜塔莎。

巴基站在他和史蒂夫的房间门口，远远地看着一切。史蒂夫微笑着向他走去，“巴基，好好在家好吗？如果你闷了就去找娜塔莎他们聊天，或者看看以前的照片。”

巴基闷闷地应了一声，“我知道。”

“嘿，巴基，过来。”史蒂夫也给了巴基一个大大的拥抱。

他扶着巴基的后脑，抚摸着巴基的头发。巴基已经可以接受两人间的肢体接触，史蒂夫对此颇为自豪。

他在巴基额头印下一个吻，“巴基，等我回来。就像你去英格兰打仗时，我在布鲁克林等你回来一样，好吗？”

虽然巴基不记得以前的事，但他还是乖乖点头。

“再见，史蒂夫。”

“再见，巴基。我爱你。”

史蒂夫说完，抓起盾牌，和山姆离开了。

02

娜塔莎窝在沙发里看一本书。但她灵敏的听力还是捕捉到，周围有巴基手臂叶片校准的声音。

巴恩斯像一只小动物一样，在观察她。娜塔莎想到这个，不禁笑了。或许是因为两人同样的经历，她对巴恩斯有一份比其他人要多的亲切感。

“巴恩斯，来吧，坐到我旁边。队长说你可以和别人肢体接触了，对吗？”

巴基慢慢走过来，含糊地向她说了你好，坐在沙发的另一端，曲起腿，把下巴放到膝盖上。

“有什么想说的吗？”

“呃……”巴基稍稍思索了一下，“史蒂夫走之前，说他爱我，我……”

娜塔莎挑起一边眉毛，“你俩可真够甜蜜的。”

巴基脸上带上了一丝疑惑。好吧，或许他不知道“甜蜜”是什么意思。娜塔莎想。

房间里恢复了安静，只有空调“呼呼”的声音和娜塔莎翻动书页的声音。

“你在看什么？”巴基又问。

“《简爱》，很感人。下次你应该也看看，或者让罗杰斯读给你听。”

“我不知道爱是什么。”巴基踌躇着开口。

娜塔莎的红唇抿了起来，“你的意思是，你不知道爱是什么意思？”

“不是……我知道那是什么意思，我只是不知道那是什么感觉。就像，就像朋友，伤心，饥饿一样，我知道那是什么意思，但是我不知道那是什么感觉。”

娜塔莎沉默了。九头蛇教他杀人，教他十几国语言，却永远不会教他什么是爱。

“巴恩斯，听着。队长对你，就是爱。你对队长也是爱。”

巴基皱起眉头，“我不理解。”

娜塔莎思索着。“就是这样，”娜塔莎说，“队长每次紧紧抱着你，就代表他爱你。队长为了你和舆论对抗，就代表他爱你。你每次呼吸频率不一样，他都能察觉到并且很紧张，那就是爱你。他给你煮牛奶，给你做意大利面，就是他爱你。”

“他爱你，所以他愿意和九头蛇对抗。他也会愿意违背神盾局，会为了你和美国政府对抗。他甚至愿意为了你，做一个逃犯。”

“所以，他爱我？”

“是的。”

“那，我爱他吗？”

“你肯定也爱他。你们已经相爱了一百年，在剩下的漫长的岁月里，你们还会继续相爱。”

“那，你愿意跟我聊天也是爱我？史塔克愿意给我修手臂，也是他爱我？布鲁斯愿意给我检查身体，克林顿愿意和我比试，索尔愿意和我一起喝酒，山姆愿意和我开玩笑，这些都是爱？”

“是的。但这是朋友之间的爱。我们都是你的朋友，我们爱你。但队长和你之间是爱人的爱。”

“这有什么区别？”

“你可以拥抱我们，却不会亲吻我们。我们可以一起聚会，一起看电影。你也可以和队长做这些，但你会很乐意拥抱队长，很乐意亲吻他，一辈子对他好，就像队长对你一样。”

巴基坐直了，金属手臂嗡嗡的声音也停止了。他在思考。

“还有吗？”

“以后你或许会和他领养一个个可爱的小女儿，头发和你的棕发一样柔软，眼睛和他的一样蓝。”

巴基若有所思地点点头。

03

史蒂夫回到基地时已经是午夜了，黑漆漆的大厅里静悄悄。

他小心地放下盾牌，向房间走去。刚才在昆式上，他收到娜塔莎的消息，说巴基已经乖乖睡了。

或许他现在小心地推开门，会看见巴基乖巧的睡颜。想到这个，他嘴角轻轻地上翘了一点，心情愉快极了，脚步都轻快了。

然后他可以把巴基抱在怀里，两人一起进去梦乡。巴基不会再像之前一样挣扎，把他摁在墙上，而是迷迷糊糊地蹭一下，再继续睡着。

这回他脸上的笑容更加大了。他一边想象着，一边推开房间门，轻手轻脚地进了浴室，脱去作战服，打开花洒，洗去一天的疲累，血污，只留下柔软的梦的香气。

明天早上要给巴基做布丁。巴基喜欢这个，不过他总觉得太甜了。其实偶尔做一次，对巴基的身体没有坏处的。他肯定会喜欢。史蒂夫轻轻地想着。他甚至控制着他脸上傻笑的幅度，害怕一不小心笑出声，吵醒了他的小猫咪。

史蒂夫选出一瓶沐浴露。就这个吧，巴基喜欢这个味道，他想。

史蒂夫把沐浴露打出丰富的泡沫。其实阿斯加德那个小胖子也喜欢吃布丁，索尔一直纵容他。史蒂夫严肃地摇摇头。这可不行。过度纵容，这就是兄弟俩还没有在一起的原因吧。史蒂夫半遗憾半幸灾乐祸地想。瞧我和巴基，我们多甜蜜呢。

他捞起有印花棉布睡衣套在身上。这是山姆送给他们的。巴基的是小熊，史蒂夫的是小狮子。山姆的初衷只是“通过想象老冰棍穿小动物睡衣来逗自己开心”，其实巴基很喜欢这套睡衣。

终于来到床边，巴基圆溜溜的大眼睛在月光下反光，着实吓了史蒂夫一跳。

“巴基，你没有乖乖睡觉。”

“不是！”巴基把被子盖到眼睛以下，声音闷闷的，“我是刚刚才醒的。”

“好吧。”史蒂夫点点头，在心里偷笑，巴基在等自己回来呢！

他掀开被子钻进被窝。他特别想抱住巴基，他从坐上昆式战斗机的那一刻就开始想念巴基的味道，可真到了可以抱住巴基的时候，他又开始瞻前顾后了：他吓到怕巴基。

“史蒂夫……”巴基嘟囔着他的名字朝他的方向挪动，一下子钻进了他的怀里，把头靠在他的颈窝里。

史蒂夫呆住了。刚才是巴基主动抱我了吗？

“史蒂夫，我爱你。晚安。”

巴基棕色的发丝轻轻蹭着史蒂夫的鼻子，有一点痒。这点痒意一直传递到他的心里。

史蒂夫用力地回抱巴基，用力地嗅了嗅巴基身上香香的味道，“巴基，你从哪里学的？”

“娜塔莎。”巴基又把头从被子里钻出来。他伏在史蒂夫耳边呢喃，“她说你九十多岁了，而且你很自私，其实你只想要一个亲亲。”

史蒂夫无声地笑了。笑了一会，他突然说，“那你怎么不亲我？”

“呃……我不知道怎么亲。”

“我来教你吧。”史蒂夫把手插到巴基的发丝里，对着巴基的嘴唇，印下一个神圣的，不带情欲的吻。

“晚安，巴基。”

“……晚安，史蒂夫。”

04

没事的，一切都会好起来。


End file.
